


sleepy sunrises

by hoodieszn



Series: yeonbin works [4]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Insomnia, M/M, Oneshot, Sunrise Watching, but they aren't there YET, hands brushing together, he just wanna smooch, hearts fluttering, pre yeonbin, rooftop date?, sleepy soobin, sleepy yeonjun, so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodieszn/pseuds/hoodieszn
Summary: soobin can't sleep, mind full only yeonjun ://
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: yeonbin works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858966
Kudos: 30





	sleepy sunrises

**Author's Note:**

> i looked up 'kr&b that makes me fall in love' and i found one but i'm not sure if i found the one i was listening to when i wrote this :c 
> 
> unedited so sorry if it sucks lol

Soobin had a morning lecture later on, but it was four am and he was still lying in bed awake. Even if he tried to get comfortable by tossing and turning, nothing seemed to do the trick. Soobin was frustrated as hell, his mind still racing with thoughts of yeonjun. It was the small things that kept him up, the way his eyes would turn into little crescents when he smiled or his beautiful smile. Soobin could practically hear his best friends laugh and how cute he looked when his nose would scrunch up. 

Soobin groaned, this whole crush thing wasn’t easy at all and he mentally cursed dramas for making it look so easy. He just wanted to know if yeonjun lay awake at night thinking about him too. The dimpled young man sat up and reached for his phone, next thing he knew he was dialling yeonjun’s number. 

“Hello,” a groggy voice answered.

“Hyung, did i wake you up?”

Yeonjun was too nice to admit to his younger friend that he did wake him, instead he cleared his throat, “no i think i’m just catching a cold.”

Wrong answer, soobin began to worry asking his hyung if there was anything he could do to help him. Yeonjun reassured him that he would be fine with enough rest, to which soobin sighed. 

“So, what’s with the sudden call? You do realize the time?”

“I just can’t sleep,” soobin admitted with a small pout, “i keep…”

He didn’t finish his sentence, but yeonjun couldn’t help but be curious, “keep what?”

“I...keep wondering what a sunrise looks like.”

Yeonjun chuckled, “so you called me?”

“Do you maybe want to watch the sunrise with me?”

A warm feeling erupted in his chest, yeonjun could picture himself cuddled up with his taller friend on the rooftop, a blanket covering them as they tried to stay awake long enough to see the beautiful colors of the sunrise. As much as he would rather be asleep, yeonjun wouldn’t mind sacrificing his sleep if that meant he could spend time with soobin. 

Both boys felt their hearts skip a beat as their hands brushed together, they wanted nothing more to feel the warmth of the others' hands. They both sat together in awe at the breathtaking sunrise, it was nothing like yeonjun imagined, pink and shades of yellow painted the sky. Just then, he felt a weight on his shoulder, yeonjun turned to look next to him and there soobin was fast asleep on him. Soft snores sneaking past his lips and a little bit of drool running down his chin. As if yeonjun couldn’t be more in love with the guy sleeping besides him, he felt his heart flutter as he heard soobin whisper his name in his sleep. 

Yeonjun just looked back up to continue admiring the sky, so much for soobin watching the sunrise, he was missing out.


End file.
